Danny's Song To Sandy (Grease Individual Story 2)
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: Sandy hasn't slept well the other night, so Danny and with the help from Doody plan out a song to help. Will the song help or not?


Danny took a deep breath as the guys eat on the bleachers.

"Where are the chicks?" Kenickie asked looking around.

Doody replied, "I don't know, they said they would be here."

"I got class in 20 minutes," Putzie complained.

Sonny asked Putzie, "So you care?"

And he replied with a shrug.

"I see them," Danny shouted.

The girls came over to the bleachers.

Rizzo went to Danny and shouts, "Hey Danny? What's going on with your chick?"

He asked confused, "What do ya mean Rizz?"

"Something is wrong with Sandy," Rizzo says pointing to Sandy who is walking really slowly. She looks really tired. Like she hasn't slept much. The girls worry they thought Danny would help.

Danny went over to Sandy and smiles, "Hey babe."

She looks at him and smiles tiredly back, "Hi Danny."

"You ok?" He asked worriedly.

Sandy nodded.

But she wasn't. He noticed purple circles under her eyes and her eyelids were hung low. She was pretty exhausted.

Danny sighs, "Sandy, your not alright. You look tired."

"I'm not tired. I'm fine!" Sandy says keeping her eyes open.

He looked at the girls waiting for an explanation. Jan broke the silence, "She says that every time we tell her she's tired."

Sandy sighs, "Let me sit down for a couple minutes." She sat down and Danny sat next to her.

He asked, "Can you tell me what's going on?"

Sandy just shook her head and unintentionally leaned into him half asleep.

Danny looked at her and sighs, "Sandy it's alright. You can tell me."

She yawned with a squeak and snuggles into him.

"You girls know?" He asked the other Pink Ladies, and they shake their heads.

Sandy yawned again and Danny begs, "Please tell me. I can help you. I love you so much Sandy."

She looks at him and finally replies, "Fine. I haven't slept at all last night. It's because I am an insomniac. It means it's impossible to fall asleep. So now I'm exhausted."

He asked, "Did you try everything?"

"I did. A glass of milk, counting sheep, whatever else. It just doesn't work."

"How about I can help? Maybe I can do something to they to help."

Sandy thought of that idea and nodded. "Ok." She cuddles into him. She sighs tiredly, "Your warm…"

Danny says smiling at that comment, "yeah." But then he snapped out of it when he starts feeling more weight on him. Sandy was starting to fall asleep.

He shook her to wake her back up."Sandy. Sweetie. You need to stay awake!"

She sat up again and rubs her eyes.

"If you sleep now, then you will be awake all night again sweetie. I need you to stay up for me. Alright?"

Sandy nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Oh no, don't apologize. We still love ya." Danny comforts her to keep her awake.

Later that day after school, Sandy was about to leave with the girls.

Danny said to Rizzo, "Make sure she stays awake Alright?"

She nodded and they leave.

He went over to Doody. "Hey Doody? Do you have your guitar with you?"

"I always do!" He took it out and asked, "Why'd you ask?"

He replied explaining, "My girl can't sleep. She tried everything. So can you write a lullaby?"

Doody looked at him confused.

"It's for Sandy."

He sighed, "Fine."

He said, "This may be last minute Doody. But I need your help! I need you to write a song for me to sing to her tonight!"

"What's in it for me?" Doody asked.

Danny sighed, "Ten bucks."

"Deal."

Then a couple hours later, Doody and Danny both wrote a perfect song.

"Are you sure we don't have to rhyme this?" Doody asked.

Danny sighed, "It's fine. We're gonna try because this will work."

Doody said, "Danny, what if it doesn't?"

"This is gonna work! I feel it!" He said desperate.

Doody just had an idea, "Then we gotta test this on someone."

Danny looked at him.

"If we test it, it will work," Doody said looking at him.

He reluctantly nodded and asked, "Who are we gonna test it on?"

"Why are you guys dragging me into this?" Putzie asked puzzled.

Both Danny and Doody went over to Putzie's to test the song on him to see if this can work.

"We just need you to lay down," Danny suggests.

"Why?" Putzie asked still confused.

"Just do it!" Danny said getting him to.

Then Putzie went to lie down on the couch. He said, "I still didn't get the point of all this."

"Just close your eyes and listen to the song," Danny said pushing him and getting Doody to start playing.

Putzie closes his eyes obeying.

Danny gave Doody the signal to play the guitar to play the song.

And after the song was over, they heard loud snoring. Putzie had fallen asleep.

"It worked," Danny smiled excited. "Now let's go and try it on Sandy!"

Doody looked and asked, "But what if it doesn't work on her?"

"If it works on Putzie, it will work on Sandy! C'mon Doody!" Danny take him by the hand pulling him out the door leaving Putzie alone.

Later on that evening, they both went over to Sandy's.

He knocked on the door and Sandy's mom answered it.

"Oh hello Danny! What brings you here tonight?" She asked.

He replied, "Well, me and my friend were just going to sing to Sandy."

"Alright then!" Her mom lets him in. She calls out, "Sandy! Danny's here with his friend to see you!"

They went upstairs to Sandy's bedroom. He knocked on the door.

He heard his girlfriend say, "Come in."

He opened the door and saw Sandy sitting at the vanity in her room brushing her hair wearing her pajamas.

She stands up and asked, "Danny? Doody? What are you both doing here?"

"We're here to help you Sandy. Me and Doody came up with this idea. I wanna sing to you a lullaby just so you can go to sleep."

Sandy gushes, "Awwww Danny, you should've have!"

"I wanted to Sandy," Danny smiled hugging her. "Get ready for bed so we can play it."

She nodded and got into bed.

He asked, "Ready?"

Sandy nodded.

He signaled Doody to play the guitar and he sings.

As the song was over, he noticed Sandy still awake.

He asked confused, "Sandy? Why aren't sleeping?"

Sandy replied, "Ummm… I don't know why… Maybe it didn't work… Sorry Danny."

Doody shrugged, "Well we tried Danny. I told you that lullaby wouldn't even work."

"Yeah it would Doody! Just wait! maybe I can sing it once more!" Danny said pushing it.

"Danny, give it up. It doesn't work on her," Doody sighed. "I'm sorry man, we tried. It's just that sometimes you can't really expect it to happen. I sort of been trying to tell you all the long."

Danny looked at him and Sandy and then sighed finally giving up. "Fine. It doesn't work. Now what are we going to do?"

Sandy shrugged and Doody had an idea and asked, "How about singing another song? I know the first one didn't work. But if you improvise a new one and put your heart into it, it can work." He gestures, "I can play and you can serenade her to sleep. I think it can work."

"You sure Doody?" He asked.

He nodded. "I can play up to four to six chords in C major. Just sing maybe two verses and a bridge and then a third verse. Just think of some words like 'go to sleep', or 'rest your head'. Somethings like that. Sing like your telling her to get some sleep, but with feeling, like from the heart."

"Dood. I got the idea," Danny said smiling and nodded.

Doody got the guitar ready.

Sandy stops, "Wait! Before you do it, Danny? Can you come into bed and cuddle with me?"

"I don't know Sandy," Danny said cringing a bit, "What if your mom finds out?"

"It'll be a few minutes!" Sandy looked at him with puppy dog eyes desperate.

Danny sighed, "Alright." Then he went into bed next to her and wraps an arm around her letting her snuggle into him.

"Ready?" He asked and Sandy nodded leaning into him.

Doody started playing the chords on his guitar and Danny starts singing in a soothing voice. Throughout the whole song, Sandy started to yawn as he sings and strokes her hair. Her eyes droop to his calming voice.

"Close your eyes, and rest your beautiful head… Close your eyes, and drift off to sleep… Dreams can come.. Dreams can come… If you just do one thing… Just get some rest… Relaxing and soothing, you'll be tired… Relaxing and soothing, then soon you'll yawn… Dreams can come… Dreams can come… If you just do one thing… Just get some rest… Just remember, I am here for you, I love you very much… Cuddle into me, snuggle into me… Then we'll hear content breaths… Close your eyes, and have sweet dreams… Close your eyes, and let the slumbers take you away. Dreams can come… Dreams can come… If you just do one thing… I love you… Sleep tight… Sweet dreams… Just get some rest…"

He looked down and Sandy has finally fallen into a peaceful sleep. He smiled softly and tiredly as the song is over.

Doody strummed the last few chords on his guitar looking at Sandy.

He whispered, "It worked! Danny! Our new song worked!" When he cheers quietly, it became silent.

He asked whispering, "Danny?" And before he knew it, he noticed Danny fell asleep also, his head laying on top of Sandy.

Doody smiled at the sleeping couple. He comments, "Geez, that song would knock anyone out like a punch." He laughs quietly and got up to leave after bidding goodnight to them.

 **What do you think? And i'm still taking in requests. But I already got Jan and Marty down. Anyways, positive reviews please! Btw, I actually wrote the song. I could've sworn I heard it before. I'm not sure where though.**


End file.
